Naruto and the Clash of the Clans
by The Rose Demon
Summary: Naruto has been elected to be the seventh hokage. But first he must defeat a new enemy, using his ancient clan's power.  Narusaku multipe pairings.
1. The Seven Hokage

Naruto and the Clash of the Clans.

Speech: "Naruto!"

Thought: 'Crap!_'_

Jutsu: "**Shadow clone jutsu"**

Time skip: *****later that day*****

Flashback: two years ago

Setting change: -in the other room- (If instead of a place is a name then the setting change is to where the person is.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the non-Naruto characters. There will be some spoilers.

Chapter one: The Seventh Hokage

Summary: It's been five years since Naruto returned from his two year long training trip with Jiriya. Naruto has become a toad sage, become friends with the nine-tailed fox, gained mastery over the fox's power, and has surpassed even Jiriya. He joined up with Sasuke, team snake, his friends from Suna, and Konoha's shinobi to defeat the Akatsuki and their army. Naruto teamed up with Sasuke and together they barely defeated Madred Uchiha. Tsunade retired and, much to everyone's shock, married Jiriya (Jiriya, Asuma, and Danzo are still alive in the fan fiction.) The ninja council elected Kakashi to be the 6th hokage. Kakashi agreed and has served as hokage for the past three years and wants to quit.

Naruto has created an organization of select ninja known as the Konoha Knights. The organization is made up of six squads of four. Squad six, Konoha corps, consists of Iruka as leader (now a jonin), Konohamaru (also a jonin), Udon (a chunin), Moegi (also a chunin). Squad five, Konoha Hunters, consists of Shino as leader (now a Jonin), Kiba and Akamaru (Kiba is a jonin and Akamaru is as big as a lion), Hinata (jonin), and Jugo (was given a curse mark by Orochimaru and joined Sasuke then later Konoha. He is a chunin and doesn't want to go any higher.). Squad four, Konoha Tactical, consists of Shikamaru as leader (a jonin which is troublesome to him.), Choji (a jonin), Ino (chunin), Suigetsu (has an ability to turn to water when hit and was held prisoner by Orochimaru till Sasuke freed him. He joined Konoha along with Sasuke after he got all seven swords of the seven swordsmen of the mist and melted them down to make a new sword. He is a Jonin.). Squad three, Konoha Warriors, consists of Neji as leader (Jonin), Lee (jonin), Ten Ten (jonin), and Karin (She was a medic for Orochimaru and fell in love with Sasuke. If bitten she can restore the biter's heath. She's a chunin.). Squad two, Konoha Masters, consists of Gai (still a jonin), Asuma (jonin), Kurenai (jonin), and Anko (jonin). Squad one, Konoha Heroes, consist of Naruto as leader (Sannin), Sasuke (Sannin), Sakura (Sannin), and Kyubi the nine-tailed fox demon (can be summoned into a special body by Naruto to fight.). Our story starts with Naruto and the Kyubi trying to convince the council to allow Naruto to be the candidate for the seventh hokage position. Let's begin…..

-Council Chamber-

Naruto stood before the Ninja Council. He stands wearing his new outfit; a black muscle shirt under a black long sleeve shirt, with a pair of black pants and black boots. He wore a black open cloak as well. On the back of the cloak was a design of a white nine-tailed fox. Strapped to Naruto's back was a black katana. Kyubi sat on Naruto's right shoulder in a mini nine-tailed fox form (about the size of a newborn puppy.). The two had just got done giving their reasons why Naruto should be the next hokage. Now it was up to the council to vote. Kakashi stood and nodded,

"As the current hokage I will cast my vote first. I've known Naruto since he graduated from the academy. He always thinks about the village and his comrades first. He never gives up and he protects the weak. In the name of the sixth hokage I vote for Naruto." He sat down and Tsunade smiled,

"As the fifth hokage I came to know Naruto. I cast my vote for him."

"As his old teacher I agree. I vote for Naruto." Jiriya said as it became his turn. Shikamaru's dad Shikaku, Ino's dad Inochi, Choji's dad Chouza, and Hinata's dad Hirashi all voted for Naruto as well. Sasuke stood next,

"I've only been on this council for a year and only cause most of you old farts are still in love with the Uchiha's bloodline. Well now you will regret it because I vote for Naruto." Several of the older council members seemed upset. Danzo chuckled,

"Seven members of this council have voted for him but there are still nine of us 'old farts' to vote. I vote against him." seven other members casted their vote against him. Anbu commander Ibiki stood,

"the kid has a good heart. I vote for him." Soon everyone in the chamber turned to a very small and old lady. She stood slowly,

"Well, well. The deciding vote is mine I guess. Let me start with the fact that my husband, my two sons, and my brother were killed by the thing that now rests on your shoulder like it's your best friend." Kyubi bowed his head,

"those crimes are mine and mine alone. Punish me but please don't let the boy's dream be destroyed because of your hatred towards me." The lady gave the two a look of deep loathing. Danzo smiled and the lady continued,

"I have already made my decision demon. I vote…"

-Waiting room outside the council Chamber-

"I can't take this anymore!" Kiba shouted suddenly,

"We've been waiting for two and a half hours!" Kiba started to pace all over the room.

"Kiba please relax." Jugo asked quietly from across the room. Jugo was sitting cross legged with a little bandaged bird. Jugo was wearing a large brown open coat over his bare upper body. He also wore a pair of red pants.

"Jugo is right. Also if your yelling wakes Hinata I will hurt you." Neji said coldly. He also sat on the floor with Hinata's head in his lap. He stroked her hair as she slept. Hinata had given up on Naruto when she found out that if she got together with him that he couldn't ever become Hokage because it would give the Hyuga clan too much power. She found it out while studying the Hyuga marriage laws. She also found out that if a branch member of the Hyuga married into the main family they would have the caged bird seal removed. Everyone was shocked when she proposed to Neji sixteen months ago...

Flashback

Neji sat next to Lee at the Ichiraku Ramen stand along with Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Choji. Hinata suddenly tapped Neji's arm,

"Neji I talk to you about something!" Hinata's voice was strong and sure. Neji nodded,

"Sure, what is it?"

"I found a way to get the caged bird seal removed from you." The eight male ninja stared in shock.

"How?" Neji asked. Hinata took a deep breath,

"Neji! Will you marry me?" Neji's jaw dropped,

"Come again?"

"Will you marry me? I understand if you find me unworthy." Hinata turned to leave

"Lady Hinata" Neji said, stopping her,

"You are worthy of only the best. I understand your reasoning but we can't get married. We barely know each other Hinata." Hinata nodded,

"can we try to get to know each other better? Please? I have father's permission." Neji frowned and Hinata began to give him the puppy dog eyes. He sighed,

"I guess we could go out, but if we don't start feeling anything for each other then we go our own ways, ok?" Hinata nodded rapidly and grabbed Neji's hand,

"Let's go!"

"Go where? Hey!" Neji yelled as he was dragged off at a run, leaving seven stunned ninja behind.

End Flashback

After being together for a little over a year the two Hyugas got married to each other. Hirashi removed the seal from Neji after Neji proved he loved Hinata. Kiba glared a Neji but instead of fighting Kiba sat down. Shino, realizing it wasn't like Kiba to give up that easy, spoke,

"are you worried, Kiba?" Kiba nodded without even looking at Shino.

"Kiba! Worrying will ruin your youth! OW!" Lee grabbed his wrist. On his wrist was a rubber band. Ten Ten had reached over and snapped it,

"I told you you can't say anything about 'youth'." "Sorry TenTen." Lee said in a shamed voice. TenTen smiled,

"at least you're trying Lee." She kissed him and he returned the kiss. Karin made a gagging noise at the two kissing.

"Oh and you and Sasuke swapping spit is any better." Suigetsu replied from across the room where he was sitting. Suigetsu's face suddenly turned to water as Karin punched him. The two were about to start fighting when a cloud of insects separated them,

"Hinata is trying to sleep. Calm down." The two sat down and Shino called his bugs off. Choji began to chuckle,

"You two have been friends for years yet you still act like to kids on the play ground." Suigetsu turned to Choji and reached for his sword. He froze with a bewildered look upon his face.

"What a drag." Shikamaru said as he walked into the room. Ino waved to him,

"Where have you been Shika?" Shikamaru released Suigetsu from his shadow possession and gestured towards the door,

"I had to escort some troublesome guests." Garra entered with his gourd and Kazekage uniform. Along with him were Temari and Kankuro. People began to stand to show their respects. Garra raised his hand in a halting gesture.

"Please remain seated. I am here to support Naruto just like you." Garra walked to the room's only window and sat in it. Ino looked at the man next to her, 'He's gotten really good looking since the old days….AAAHHH! I need to get over this crush! Ever since the war I can't get him of my mind!

Flashback

Ino cut down one of the Zetsu clones with a borrowed sword. Ino turned to attack another one only to find herself surrounded by Zetsu clones. They all attacked her at the same time. She tried to fight them off but soon lost consciousness. When she woke she looked around and all she could see was sand and darkness. She blushed when she realized she was in Garra's arms and inside his sand ball. He had one eye closed and the other was watching her,

"Are you ok?"

"Yes lord Kazekage. You sould get back to the fight."

"I'm using my sand eye to direct my sand outside my sand ball. I also can't let an injured women be by herself in the middle of a battle."

"I'm fine lord kazekage. See." She tried to sit up only to feel a burning pain in her chest. She soon fell into the painless abyss of unconsciousness. She later found herself in a medical tent when she came to.

End Flashback

Ino sighed, 'We could never be together anyways. I'm just a chunin and he's a kage. He probable doesn't even remember me.' She glanced at him to find him staring at her. 'She's that girl I saved during the war. I remember that beautiful long blond hair anywhere. What's her name though? God this is angering me.' Garra closed his eyes and tried to think. Ino smiled at him and decided to start a conversation,

"Hi Garra" Garra's eyes flashed open and he looked at her. She mistook his frustrated look to be aimed at her and looked down wishing she had an invisibility jutsu.

"What is your name?" Garra asked after a few seconds. She looked up and squeaked out

"Ino, Ino Yamanaka." He repeated it and, to everyone's surprise, he smiled ever so slightly,

"Ino...I like it." She smiled back and thanked him. Suddenly Asuma, Anko, and Kurenai walked in. Anko glanced at Garra,

"The council meeting should be ending soon and Lord Kazekage, Gai plans to come crashing through that window in about ten seconds." Garra gave her his thanks and moved to the other side of Ino. True to her word Gai came flying through the window with a cry of,

"Dynamic Entry!" His cry awakened hinata who screamed. Her scream caused Neji to attack Gai. The two fought till Garra separated them using his sand. They were about to begin screaming at him when Sakura woke up and stood up,

"I sense Naruto and Sasuke coming." Garra set Neji and Gai down. Just in time to because Naruto, Sasuke, Kyubi(on Naruto's shoulder still.), Inochi, Shikaku, Choza, Ibiki, Tsunade, and Hirashi walked in. Naruto and Kyubi had their heads down and the others seemed so happy. The room became very quiet. Sakura walked over to him,

"Naruto" She placed her hand on the shoulder that Kyubi wasn't on. Everyone had sympathetic looks on their faces. Naruto began to shake and Sakura looked worried,

"Are you ok, Naruto?" Suddenly Naruto fell to the floor and began to laugh. He and Kyubi began to roll on the floor. Sakura looked extremely confused. Inochi, Chozo, and Tsunade reached into their pockets and pulled out several dollars and handed them to Sasuke and Hirashi.

"We told you Naruto didn't have the skill to keep his emotions hidden. He's a crappy actor." Sasuke said. Naruto stood up and glared at Sasuke,

"Is that any way to talk about your next Hokage?" The room remained quiet for another moment before it exploded with sound. Sakura hugged Naruto tight as people shook his hands, clapped him on the back, or smacked him for tricking everyone. Naruto began to shout over the noise,

"Hey! I'm having a party at my place tomorrow night around seven pm!"

"I thought your place got destroyed and you went back to your apartment." Sakura said with a frown.

"Just come to the place where it used to be." Everyone promised to be there.

***Four hours later at Naruto's place***

Naruto stood in front of the remains of his father's home. His father, the fourth hokage, left Naruto his house and enough money to make his own village. During his battle with the six Peins his father's house had been destroyed. Naruto formed his famous seal and made over two thousand clones. He entered sage mode and went into two tailed mode as did his clones. He looked behind himself to see Ino, Lee, Garra, Choza, Shikamaru, Sai, Gai, and Choji.

"You sent for us?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, I want to hire you guys for a job." Garra frowned.

"Not you Garra or you Ino. Lee and Gai I need you to go to the Iron Village and get me the supplies listed in this scroll. The money for it is in there too. You might want to bring Neji and Ten Ten." The two took the scroll and left.

"Choji and Choza I need you to by the supplies for the party and keep it at you place till tomorrow. Here's a money scroll." The two took the scroll and headed to the market place.

"Shikamaru and Sai can you two go to the hokage and get a scroll for me? Inside is a building plan." The two nodded and left. Naruto turned to Garra,

"Garra, what do you do in you spare time when you are in Konoha?" "I sit in a window or on a roof. Why?"

"Because I want you to have fun." He turned to Ino,

"Will you take him around the village and entertain him?" Ino was surprised,

"Sure. Let's go." She walked to Garra and the two walked away together. Naruto smiled and had the clones start cleaning the remains away. The real Naruto sat against a wall and fell asleep.

***Two hours later***

Naruto opened his eyes to see Lee and Gai. Naruto sat up and turned to see a horse drawn wagon full of large scrolls.

"The supplies are in scrolls. There are about fifty or so." Lee said. Naruto nodded,

"Thanks Lee. I should have my house ready by tomorrow afternoon." Lee smiled and left with Gai. Suddenly Kiba walked up,

"Hey Naruto. Hana wants to know if Kyubi is coming to see her soon." Naruto made a clone and lifted its clothes to reveal its stomach. He formed a hand sign and touched the clone's stomach. The clone began to glow and change. In the clone's place was a tall man. He had red slit eyes, pointed ears, long red hair, and more defined whisker scars on his cheek. His nails were longer and sharper as was his teeth. He wore red shorts and a red t-shirt that hid a seal that covered most of his torso. He yawned,

"Why'd you want me kit? I was sleeping."

"Kiba's sister Hana wants you." Kyubi looked at Kiba,

"Really? The Wolf requests the presence of the lowly Fox?" Kiba frowned,

"Just go and get to her quick. She's in heat again." Kyubi grinned and took off like a speeding bullet. Kiba sighed and left. Naruto went back to work.

***8:05 pm the next at the Uzumaki Manor***

The Uzumaki manor consisted of 40 rooms, 10 bathrooms, a hot springs, an empty library, a large kitchen, a large training room, a dining room fit for over 30 people to eat in at once, a garden on the flat roof, a huge backyard, a massive sitting room, and a very, very big ball room. Most of the guests had already arrived and were in the ball room eating and dancing. Choji and his dad were manning the food stand while Jiraiya was the D.J. Naruto, Sauske, Kiba, Lee, and Konohamaru were currently laughing at Neji who was being forced to dance with his wife. Hinata saw them and whispered to Ten Ten and Karin. Ten Ten dragged Lee to dance floor. Sasuke went to make a comment when Karin walked up to him. He sighed and went with her. Konohamaru looked sad till Hanabi tapped his shoulder,

"Would you care to…ah…would you like to dance with me?" Konohamaru grinned,

"Sure" He left with her leaving Kiba with Naruto. The two watched all the couples for a while; Ten Ten and Lee were dancing, Neji and Hinata were at a table eating with Sasuke and Karin, Shikamaru and Temari were kissing in the closet, Asuma and Kurenai were playing with their 5 year old son Prime, Kakashi was squeezing Shizune's ass while they danced, Sai was talking to Udon and Mogi, Kyubi and Hana were in the backyard laying on the ground stargazing, Gai and Anko were heading towards the bedroom Naruto had given them(Naruto had told everyone they could spend the night in their very own room.), and even Konohamaru and Hanabi were flirting with each other. The two felt very lonely at that moment. Kiba sighed,

"Naruto how come you and I are still alone? I mean you are going to be the seventh hokage and I'm the head of my clan and a strong ninja. Naruto, why is that?" Naruto shrugged,

"I can't answer that cause I don't know the answer." Kiba nodded,

"I'm tired. Which room is mine?"

"Number 37" Kiba turned and walked away. Naruto then spotted Garra and waved to him,

"How are you Garra?"

"I'm fine." Suddenly the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" Garra told Naruto. Garra opened the door to find Ino standing there with Sakura. Ino seemed surprised to see him,

"Hello lord Kazekage."

"Call me Garra, Ino" She smiled and stepped inside. Sakura ran in and spotted Naruto. See went to him and poked him,

"Wanna dance?" Naruto grinned,

"Yeah!" The two walked on to the dance floor as Jiraiya began to play _Low_ by Flo'rida. Sakura smiled,

"You ok with dirty dancing?" Naruto nodded and the two began to dance. During the song Naruto's hands were all over her hips, belly, and legs. He even smacked her ass several times. Sakura had rubbed her body against Naruto in seemingly sexual ways. As the song ended they found themselves being applauded. The two blushed but smiled…..

To be continued.

This is my first Fanfiction so go easy on me and Review please.

Kinsay: Please review this story about Master Naruto's greatness.

Naruto: Kinsay you don't show up till way later. Don't confuse people.

Draco: Master Naruto is right. I mean the readers haven't even gotten to the point where Garra has sex with-(Naruto covers his mouth)

Garra: I have sex with whom now? No one told me anything about that!

The Rose Demon: Enough! No giveaways! Good-bye!


	2. Virginities Lost but a Souruhiro found

Naruto and the Clash of the Clans.

Speech: "Naruto!"

Thought: 'Crap!_'_

Jutsu: "**Shadow clone jutsu"**

Time skip: *****later that day*****

Flashback: two years ago

Setting change: -in the other room- (If instead of a place is a name then the setting change is to where the person is.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the non-Naruto characters. There will be some spoilers.

Previously in the last chapter: Naruto convinced the council to allow him to become the seventh Hokage. To celebrate he rebuild his destroyed house and through a party. He and Sakura had just finished dirty dancing….

Chapter two: Virginities lost but a Souruhiro found

***Three hour since Ino's arrival***

Ino was tired and headed to her bedroom, room eight. She stripped down to her bra and panties. She slid under the covers and laid there thinking about Garra. Garra had also become tired and had forgotten what room was his. He went looking for Naruto who was dancing with Sakura to a loud song. He walked through all the dancing couple and tapped Naruto on his shoulder.

Naruto turned to his and smiled, "Hey bro! What's up?"

"Naruto which room do I sleep in?"

"Eighteen!" Naruto said. But thanks to the loud music Garra only heard eight. Garra nodded and went to room eight. Once inside he left the light off and set his gourd next to the door. He removed most of his clothes and slid into the large bed with only his boxers on. He allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness and found himself looking into Ino's eyes.

Garra's eyes widened, "Miss Ino? What are you doing in my bed?"

Ino blushed and frowned, "Your bed? This is my room and my bed. What are YOU doing in it?"

"Naruto Said my room was number eight."

"Same here." Ino said then suddenly became angry, "I bet he set us up as a prank!"

She moved to get out of the bed when Garra stopped her, "Ino, why didn't you stop me when I came into the room and took off my clothes?"

Ino's rage vanished and she looked anywhere but at Garra, "I don't know."

Garra frowned, "you are lying. As the Kazekage I can tell when I'm being lied to."

Ino blushed, "I wanted to see your body."

Ino's bluntness and honesty surprised Garra, "You wanted to see my body? Why? It's nothing special."

"Well I'm not into fat bodies. I mean I've seen Choji shirtless and it really turned me off. I'm not trying to be mean I just don't like it. I'm also not into really buff bodies either. I saw my sensei without a shirt once and I really didn't like all those muscle on him. But your body is just right. I know I shouldn't be talking to you like this, you being a kage and all."

Garra sighed, "I really hate that. People were afraid to get close to me at first because of the demon, then because I killed people to prove my existence, and now because I'm a Kazekage. Ino tell me something, when Naruto becomes the Hokage will you still treat him as Naruto?"

"Yeah I'll still treat him as Naruto the dope. What's that got to do with anything…oh I get it. I'm sorry, Garra."

Garra nodded, "It is ok Ino. It comes with the territory. I've been alone for a while and I will remain that way thanks to my dad and my job. I have come to accept that only my sister Temari and my brothers Kankuro and Naruto will think of me as a regular guy."

Ino shook her head, "I don't think of you as a regular guy, I'll admit that. I think of you as one of the most amazing guys I've ever meet. You went from a complete psycho to a cool and calm hero. A hero that captured my heart."

Garra's jaw dropped, "I captured your heart?"

Ino nodded, "yes. I'm sorry if I'm being too forward."

"Don't be sorry. I don't like girls that hold back and keep to themselves. I love girls that are forward and blonde."

Ino stared at him, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes. I have feelings for you Ino. I am confused by these emotions but I don't fear them. I'd like to see how deep these feelings go. Is that ok with you?"

Instead of talking Ino pulled him close and kissed him. They kissed for several seconds before separating. The grin on Garra's face could have matched Naruto's.

Ino laughed, "I'm guessing you liked that right?" Garra nodded rapidly. Ino laughed again and pulled him on top of her. The two started kissing again. The kisses became more and more passionate. Soon the two began to touch each other hesitantly. Ino pulled away and stared into Garra's eyes.

Garra smiled, "Ino, would you like to be with me?"

Ino nodded, "I want to be with you in every way possible. As your girlfriend and as your…lover."

Garra gulped, "Are you sure?"

Ino smiled, "I am. Do you want to?" Garra nodded. Ino sat up with Garra straddling her. She reached behind herself and unclasped her bra. She slowly removed the bra and revealed her c cup sized breasts to Garra. She grabbed his hand and placed it against her breast. Garra gentle felt them and watched her reaction as he played with them. Ino moaned slightly to his touches. He leaned closer to her and kissed her.

She pulled back after a few moments, "Garra! I can't wait any longer! I need you inside me!"

Garra chuckled, "Be patient."

"I want you inside me NOW!" Garra laughed and tugged her panties off.

He stared at her womanhood with a smile, "It's beautiful, Ino." He removed his boxers and placed his hardened member against her opening, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, just be gentle." He got the head of his dick inside her and began to push. He pushed into her till he reached her hayem. At her nod he slammed deep into tearing her barrier. She brought her head back and began to scream. Garra cut her scream short by covering her mouth with his. He remained still as she continued to scream into his mouth. Garra removed his mouth from hers as her screams ended. Garra stared at her face. Tears ran down her face as she cried softly. Garra began to kiss her tears and murmur reassurances to her.

"You can move now" Ino said after a few moments. Garra nodded and pulled out till only the tip was inside and pushed back in slowly.

He continued for a while till Ino began to moan in pleasure, "Move faster please." Garra took her hands in his and placed them above her head against the pillow. While holding her hands he began to thrust faster and harder into the tight wetness that was her pussy. She began to pant and moan as he slammed into her, making her feel a fullness she had never felt before.

Soon both felt their ecstasy begin to build, "Garra! I think…ooh… I'm going to cum soon!"

"Me too! Ino, where should I...?"

"Inside!" Garra didn't argue and instead continued to fuck her as fast as he could.

Suddenly in one last hard thrust, he came deep inside her, "Ino!"

His hot fluids filling her insides brought her over the edge and triggered her orgasm, "Garra! I'm Cumming!" Garra groaned as her constricting walls milked him dry. Garra collapsed on top of her and went limp. They remained quiet as they tried to get their breathing under control. Suddenly Ino began to hear a sound that was both foreign and, in her opinion, lovely. The sound was Garra laughing hard while his head rested upon her breasts.

She looked down at him and began to giggle, "What is so funny?"

Garra smiled at her, "The first time I feel completely and utterly content in years and its right after I fall in love and lose my virginity. It just feels Ironic in some way."

Ino hugged him close and whispered into his ear, "Ready to feel content again?"

Garra smiled at her again, "Only if you think you can take another round." Ino returned his smile and began to slowly move her hips.

***3:15 a.m., the roof of the Uzumaki Manor***

Naruto stood on his roof, gazing the moon. Everyone else had either left or spent the night and had gone to bed over an hour ago. Naruto was too depressed to sleep. After all the dancing he and Sakura had done Naruto thought he might just have a chance with her when, just before she went to bed she said something to him that crushed his hopes.

Flashback

Naruto was walking Sakura to her room and as she opened the door she turned to him, "Thanks for dancing with me Naruto. If I had danced like that with any other guy they might have gotten the wrong idea. But with you I know I can be naughty and you wouldn't try to take it any further. That is why you will always be my best friend. Good night Naruto."

End Flashback

Naruto felt heartbroken and he sighed, "Why does Kami hate me?" Naruto suddenly felt foreign chakra behind him. He turned to find a masked and cloaked figure.

Naruto stared at the pure white mask, "Who are you and what do you want? Because if you're here for a fight you caught me on a bad night. Hey that rhymes!" The figure didn't answer but instead pulled a short sword out of its cloak and rushed him. Naruto frowned and reached behind him to grab the handle of the sword Ten Ten made him. He drew the sword, named Zenphon, and held it at his side. The blade, handle, and hilt were all black except for the white fox design on the handle. The foxe's nine tails wrapped up and around the blade all the way to the tip.

With his free hand he formed a single hand sign and whispered, "**Wind style: Multiple Gale Strike**" Wind formed around Naruto's sword and he swung it slowly but forcefully. The figure was suddenly surrounded by wind. The figure stopped in shock and in a flash the wind shredded the figure's clothes and mask into tiny pieces. The short sword, which was a rusted piece of junk, broke at the hilt. The red haired figure fell to its knees and wrapped its arms around its chest.

Naruto appeared behind the figure and laughed, "Only a fool with a death wish would attack someone like me with a rusted sword. I believe I win dude."

Naruto frowned then let his jaw drop, "You aren't a dude! You're a girl!"

The girl began to curse and shout, "You son of a bitch!" Naruto removed his cloak and placed it upon her shoulders. She looked up at him with suspicion in her eyes as she pulled his cloak around herself and stood up.

She gave him a dirty look, "So are you going to fucking kill me or rape me? Or are you going to take me to your shitty village's interrogation expert to be tortured?"

Naruto's eyes widened, "No to all three. One: I don't kill unless I am forced to. Two: A lot of my friends are females so it would be very disrespectful to rape any female. Three: Ibiki is in charge of the interrogation/torture department as well as Anbu commander and he's kinda harsh so I try not to have anyone sent to him that I capture." She looked into his eyes and saw the truth there.

Suddenly a voice rang out, "**Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!**" A shuriken flew towards Naruto and the girl. The single shuriken multiplied into fifty shurikens. Naruto and the girl vanished just before the shurikens hit them. Naruto reappeared with the girl in his arms. A man wearing the same getup as the girl had wearing, minus the mask, appeared as well.

The man seemed quite pissed off, "Listen buddy! That girl is mine! Wait on a second…blonde hair…whisker scars on his face…blue eyes…and a massive amount of chakra. I guess I've found you. You are to come with me as my prisoner."

He began to form hand signs, "**Water Style: Vapor Bullet Knives.**" Several dozen knives made out of water formed in the air and flew at Naruto. Naruto quickly set the girl down and stood in front of her. He smiled as the water blades stabbed into him. The man and the girl stared in shock as he began to laugh. Naruto suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The man stepped back, "A shadow clone? And one that can stand up to such an attack and not disappear immediately is incredible. But where did he go?" the man looked up to see Naruto come at him from above swinging his sword. The man leaped off the roof and landed on the lawn, four stories down. Naruto quickly joined him on the lawn.

The two faced each other, "I don't know who you are dude but I've fought guys ten times stronger then you." Suddenly fourteen other ninjas in the same clothes appeared behind the man.

All fifteen began forming hand signs. In groups of three they used five jutsu, "**Water style: Roaring Water Dragon Jutsu!" **

"**Earth Style: Smashing Earth Dragon Jutsu!" **

"**Lighting Style: Thundering Lightning!" **

"**Fire Style: Blazing Dragon Jutsu!" **

"**Wind Style: Hurricane Wind Dragon Jutsu!" **Naruto suddenly found himself facing five elemental dragons made out of five different elements**. **

Naruto sighed, "This might actually be a challenge." Naruto's blade became covered in wind again, "Bring it you bastards!" The five dragons flew at Naruto who brought his sword back to swing. Just before the dragons got to him, Naruto swung and called out his attack, "**Wind Style: Gale Force Slash!"**

As Naruto shouted he was joined by four other voices, "**Earth Style: Mud Dragon Ball Jutsu!" **

"**Water Style: Water Pulse Jutsu!" **

"**Demon Art: Fox Fire!" **

"**Lightning Style: Ballistic Blaster!"** Naruto's attack, a huge slash of wind (like Inuyasha's Wind Scar), cut the lightning dragon in half as Sakura's beam of water destroyed the fire dragon, Kyubi's demonic fire destroyed the wind dragon, Konohamaru's mud balls destroyed the fire dragon, and Sasuke's lightning boltsdestroyed the earth dragon.The fifteen, seeing their attacks fail turned to run when they were attacked. Neji, using a special attack he made, blew one's heart apart in his chest and did the same to another's brain. Lee crushed one's skull with his leaf hurricane and shattered another's ribcage. Kiba and Akamaru killed three more with their fang over fang. Shino's bugs devoured one as Suigetsu cut another into pieces. Garra used his sand coffin on two of them. Shikamaru caught one in with his shadow and held him as Choji's giant hand crushed him. Iruka took one out with his giant shuriken. The final four turned to run when Asuma tossed one of his knuckle knife things into the throat of one of them.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, "Naruto we can't let them get away. Let's go!"

One of the remaining three stopped and turned, "Naruto?" It was the man who had attacked Naruto on the roof.

The other two ran in front of him, "We need to get out of here. Get moving!" The two sent a barrage of shurikens at Naruto and Sasuke, who wererunning at them, while the man ran away.

Naruto performed several hand signs, "**Wind Style: Gale Palm!**" A blast of wind sent the shurikens flying back at the ninja with five times the power. Naruto and Sasuke leaped past the fallen ninja and gave chase to the last ninja.

***An hour later, outside the Uzumaki Manor***

Naruto and Sasuke returned but without the man. He had somehow escaped without a trace. Naruto saw the red haired girl from earlier surrounded by Anbu and being shackled.

Naruto ran up to them, "What are you guys doing?"

An Anbu with a bear mask bowed to him, "We are taking her to Ibiki for interrogation."

Naruto shook his head, "I don't think so. Give me one good reason why I should let you take her." A lot of Naruto's friends came up to him.

"Naruto ask her name." Shikamaru said.

Naruto frowned but nodded, "What is your name?"

The girl spat at him, "My name is none of your fucking business! Go die in a fucking ditch somewhere you shit fuck! Who the fuck do you think you are! The fucking Hokage!"

Naruto gave her a superior look and released a small but demonic amount of killer intent (K.I. from now on), "I've been chosen to be the seventh Hokage and I'm ten times stronger than you. So answer the question!"

The girl looked scared, "Tayuya, last of the sound ninja four."

Naruto's eyes suddenly became a blazed with fury, "A sound ninja? I remember you. You took Sasuke from us. I've sworn to destroy all sound ninja."

Naruto turned to the Anbu, "This girl has lost my protection. She was a member of Orochimaru's inner circle so have Ibiki pull out all the stops." Anbu nodded and moved to circle her when Naruto suddenly stopped them, "I wish you weren't a sound ninja then you wouldn't have to be tortured, but without someone like me giving you my protection there is nothing that can be done. Take her away." Once again the Anbu encircled Tayuya. Tears fell from her eyes as the prepared to vanish with her.

"Stop! I offer my protection!" Everyone stared in shock at Kiba's outburst. Kiba pushed the Anbu out of the way, "I, Kiba Inuzuka as the heir to my clan, offer my protection to Tayuya."

He held his hand out to her only to have her slap it away, "What the hell! Why would you want to protect me of all people? I'm your fucking enemy!"

Kiba looked away, "I don't need to explain myself to you. I'm going home so if she excepts have her brought to my clan house someone." He hopped on Akamaru and rode off.

Shino sighed, "I guess I'll explain his action. I believe the reason he's offered his clan's protection is because he made a promise to never let a woman be tortured again. You see Naruto, when you were away training to use sage mode and demon chakra our team was on a mission. It should have been a simple C ranked escort mission but we didn't know that someone put a hit out on the woman. She was a witness in a case against some crime boss. He wanted her dead. We were attacked be a mix of bandits and ninja. Kiba and the woman were separated from us and captured. They tied Kiba to a tree and tortured the woman. They raped her, removed her nails, broke several dozen bones, cut her nipples off, and shoved kunai into both her vaginal and anal holes. By the time we found them it was too late. Kiba had gotten lose at one point and killed them all. He also, at her request, killed the woman who was on the verge of death anyway. He was emotionally unstable for a while but he got over it and became stronger."

Tayuya nodded, "I accept the dog's protection." The Anbu glanced at each other and vanished.

Iruka stepped forward, "Asuma and I will escort her to the Inuzuka compound." Tayuya began to walk away with two.

Naruto suddenly called out to them, "Have my cloak brought back to me!" Naruto turned to Jiriaya who was standing behind him, "Why'd the Anbu runoff so fast. They didn't even put up a fight about Kiba offering protection like they did me."

Kakashi appeared behind Naruto, "It's because the Inuzuka's are one of the 11 great clans of Konoha and Anbu tend to stay out of clan business."

Naruto frowned, "But there are only five clans on the council; the Yamanaka, the Naru, the Uchiha, the Hyuga, and the Akimichi. Why aren't the Inuzuka on the council? Also who are the other five and why aren't they on the council too?"

Jiraiya replied to his questions, "The Inuzuka's are currently controlled by Kiba's mom, Tsume. According to the Inuzuka clan's law only a male alpha may sit on the council. Another clan is the Aburame clan. The other four clans were destroyed."

Shino sighed, "My clan hates the council so we refuse to be on it."

"You see originally there were 11 great clans in the beginning of Konoha. One clan wanted power and tried to destroy the others. The clan destroyed three of the clans but was stopped by the other clans and some guy. It was Konoha's first and only civil war." Kakashi explained.

Naruto nodded, "Oh, did any of those ninja that attacked us survive?"

"No" Sakura said as she walked up behind Naruto and placed her hand on his shoulder.

She continued to speak but to Kakashi, "Most died instantly but two were still alive. I tried to save them but one had his ribs shattered by Lee. Bone fragments pierced several of his major organs which caused him to die of internal blooding. The other had several shurikens lodged in his body. One had nicked his jugular and caused him to bleed to death." While she talked no one noticed the depressed and regretful look upon Naruto's face. Naruto shrugged her hand off and walked towards the house. Sakura didn't even notice him leave.

As he went inside Sasuke was walking past him, "Hey dope. Where are you going?" Sasuke stopped in shock as he saw Naruto's face. The light that was always in his eyes was gone. It was replaced by a sense of cold emptiness. Naruto went to his bed and layed down on it fully clothed. He laid there; awake, long into the night.

***The next morning. Naruto's kitchen***

A lot of people had gone after the attack. Those that stayed were now sat at Naruto's kitchen table eating. Garra sat with Ino across from Sasuke and Karin. On the other side of Garra was Kankuro then Temari and next to her was Shikamaru. Neji and Lee were in a deep conversation next to Sasuke while Hinata and Ten Ten filled plates with food. Next to Karin was Hana. Hana was poking Kyubi who was asleep under the table.

A just awoken Konohamaru walked in stretching, "Morning everybody." Konohamaru then looked around, "Hey where's boss?"

Garra shrugged, "I was up first and when I came down there was a clone that was making breakfast. It said that Naruto said to make ourselves at home. When it was done the clone dispelled its self."

Sasuke finished his bite of egg slowly then spoke, "There's something wrong with Naruto." Everyone stopped eating.

Neji cleared his throat, "What do you mean?"

Sauske's looked troubled "I saw him last night and he seemed like a whole other person. His eyes were cold and his expression filled me with sorrow."

Kyubi poked his head out from underneath the table, "That doesn't sound like Naruto at all."

Sasuke nodded in agreement, "When I see him next I'll talk to him."

***Forest of death***

Naruto punched the tree over and over again. He had been doing this for the past hour and his knuckles were bleeding. His face showed little emotion. Suddenly he felt multiple presences behind him. He turned to see men. One wore baggy black clothing and had a blue mask on. No part of his skin could be seen. Another was a very large man whose face was riddled with scars but seemed friendly. The third and final man was the same man who got away last night.

Naruto went for his sword but the man held his hands up, "I don't want to fight."

Naruto sensed his honesty and nodded, "Fine, what do you want?"

"I am Kinsay Zerusu last of the Zerusu clan. The large gentleman is Ranki Jaiantsu last of the Jaiantsu clan. The masked fellow is Draco Doragonsukin last of the Doragonsukin clan."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The three glanced at each other and nodded.

As one they went to their knees and bowed, "We are ready to serve you Naruto Uzumaki, last of the Souruhiro clan!"

Naruto shook his head, "Sorry guys but I'm not a Souruhiro. My mom was an Uzumaki and my dad was a Namikaze."

Kinsay stood and handed Naruto a large scroll, "Lord Naruto this scroll is the Souruhiro clan locater. It was given to our families by the last known Souruhiro. An X next to a person's name means they are deceased."

Naruto looked down the list and stopped when he saw his father's name on it, "My father was a Souruhiro?"

"Yes but he didn't have the gift so we never came to him. You see the Souruhiro clan has several abilities but only certain members of the clan can obtain these powers. Next to some names you will see a star. Those are the ones who have the power." Naruto looked at the scroll again and realized two things; one: only five out of the one hundred had a star next to their name and his was one of them. Two: Only his name didn't have an x next to it.

Naruto glanced at Kinsay, "So why does it matter if I have the power or not? I'm plenty strong without it."

"Lord Naruto let me tell you a story. During the leaf villages beginning there were 11 great clans; the Hyuga, the Uchiha, the Yamanaka, the Naru, the Amikichi, the Aburame, the Inuzuka, the Zerusu, the Jaiantsu, the Doragonsukin and the Buraddodira. The Buraddodira went power hungry and tried to eradicate the other clans. The other ten clans teamed up together to take them on, but the head of the Buraddodira had terrible power and almost wiped out the Zerusu, the Jiantsu and the Doragonsukin. Suddenly your great, great uncle and his sister came and he took on the Buraddodira clan's leader and won. He only one cause he had the power of the Souruhiro. Even with the power he barely won and lost his life in the end. His sister, your great, great grandmother, remained in Konoha. Her son was your great grandfather and his daughter was your grandmother and her son was your father. Before he died your great, great grandfather gave our clans' that scroll. He told our ancestors to leave Konoha and keep our families small. He said that he believed some of the Buraddodira had gotten away and if someday they become a threat to find a member of his clan with the power and help them. He forbade the other clans to pass on any knowledge to their decedents and to tell everyone that our clans had been destroyed. The remaining clans agreed to his dying wish and our clans left the village. Lord Naruto, a member of the Buraddodira has appeared. He plans to take over the five great shinobi nations, starting with the hidden villages and their Kages. Iwagakure (hidden rock village) in the land of earth and their Tsuchikage will be his first target. Then it's either Kumogakure (hidden cloud village) in the land of lightning and their Raikage or Kirigakure (hidden mist village) in the land of water and their Mizukage will be next. After that it's Sunagakure (hidden sand village) in the land of wind and their Kazekage, who I believe is a friend of yours and is currently staying at your home. Finally he'll attack Konohagakure (hidden leaf village) in the land of fire and their Hokage. He will save this village for last because here is where it all started."

"That's a lot to take in." Naruto said slowly.

Kinsay nodded, "I understand so while you think we will show you our clan powers." Kinsay turned to Ranki.

Ranki smiled and his voice was deep as he spoke, "My clan could control our muscle mass (like to Toguro from Yu Yu Hakusho)." Ranki's left arm suddenly became huge with bulging muscles. He punched one of the giant trees and watched it go flying.

"Cool!" Naruto shouted like a little kid. Naruto turned to the masked man, "What about you?" In response Draco grabbed his mask.

His voice reminded Naruto of reptiles, "Try not to be freaked out or puke at the sight you are about to see." Draco removed his mask to reveal a lizard like face. Blue scales covered every visible piece of skin.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly but he studied Draco with a smile, "Lizard?"

Draco was stunned by Naruto's reaction, "Dragon. When a member of my clan hits puberty they become like this (kind of like Let from Rave Master but with different powers). When they enter adulthood they return to normal and have the ability to change between their human form and their half-dragon form. More powerful members can turn into a dragon. According to a Doragonsukin legend, the great dragon god will grant a pure of heart Doragaonsukin with the most powerful form ever. It's supposed to be a godlike form. In my half-dragon form my skin is as hard as steel. My speed, strength, and balance are increased. I can also use all dragon related jutsu and some other secret moves. Why are you so calm about my appearance?"

Naruto chuckled, "In my twenty short years of life I've seen some weird shit. I've seen a girl turn her body into paper, I've seen a man with five hearts, a shark man, a guy with bugs living inside him, Gai sensei and Lee hug", He shivered at this point, "a man who lives by going from one vessel to the next, and a man get his head cut off and still talk to me like it was an everyday thing. Also during my training to be a toad sage I became half toad more times than I can count. Compared to all the stuff I've seen you just aren't all that creepy."

Kinsay patted Draco on the back, "Told you so. My clan has the power of predictions. We can predict danger just before it happens and we can also read special dice to read someone's future to a certain degree. What we were really known for was our rare visions. Once in a Zerusu's life he or she has a vision. The vision can be as unimportant as seeing the weather for the next month or as important as seeing a war. Also before you ask, no I haven't had my life vision yet."

Naruto nodded, "Ok, let's say for a second that I believe you. What powers does a Souruhiro have?"

Kinsay thought for a second, "According to my grandfather a Souruhiro has seven abilities. He only knew one but he also said that once a true Souruhiro uses one power he will learn others. The one my grandfather told me was called the Blood Gift. If a member of a clan willingly gives you his or her blood and you drink it you will gain some of that clan's power."

"Really!" Naruto shouted.

Kinsay held his hands up, "Wait! Let me finish. You will gain SOME of that clan's power. You will be able to use only a tenth of what the person who gave you the blood can do. So let's take the Hyuga clan as an example, if a weak Hyuga gave the blood then your eye sight will become better but you'd have trouble seeing through cloths let alone the back of your own head. That's because you have only a tenth of their ability. Now let's say the most powerful Hyuga gave the blood then you could easily see through walls and maybe be able to see blurs behind you but only if that Hyuga is powerful. The blood must be given willingly, meaning the person must know about you ability and that is why they are giving it to you. If you take it by force the blood will become like poison to you and you will die. Got it?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah I understand it all, but why'd you attack me and Tayuya?"

Kinsay looked down in shame, "The three of us were starving and out of money so I took a mission from a stranger. He gave me fourteen ninja and told me train them. He said my mission was to kill a blonde, blue eyed, and whisker scared young man. The girl was give to me as a gift. If hadn't accepted then the girl would have been give to a bunch of thugs. I never touched her though I did enjoy scaring her. I didn't know you were you till I heard someone say your name. Please forgive me." Kinsay bowed.

Naruto blushed, "Hey its ok man. I forgive you."

"Thank you, now please drink these."

Ranki handed Naruto three small vials of blood, enough for a mouthful, "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes, these vials contain my blood along with Draco's and Ranki's. We are ready to serve you until the end. If you are ready to accept your inheritances then drink and gain our power." Naruto stared at one of the vials for a long time before opening it and pouring it into his mouth.

***Two weeks later, Uzumaki Manor***

Most of Naruto's friends were waiting in Naruto's living room. Everyone was currently waiting for Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru to arrive. No one had seen Naruto since the party. Clones came to Kakashi's office every day to report that Naruto was busy training then the clone would vanish. Yesterday a clone had been sent to all of Naruto's friends and told them to meet him at his house today.

"Where's the mutt?" Suigetsu asked impatiently.

"He said he'd be right over. Mom was pissed about him offering the clans protection and forced him to be Tayuya's guardian. He even had to share his room with her. The two fight like cats and dogs." Hana said.

They waited another ten minutes before Kyubi stood up, "I'll go check on Kiba." Suddenly loud voices could be heard coming from outside. In walked Akamaru, Temari, and Kiba.

The latter two of the three were in the middle of an argument, "I'm not trying to order you around! It's just my mom bought you a bunch of clothes!"

"Well maybe I don't fucking want to wear girly ass fucking clothes!"

"I'm not saying you do! I just don't know why you have to keep wearing mine!" The three walked into the living room and Tayuya was indeed wearing the same clothes as Kiba. Both wore the same mess net shirt over a tank top with pair of brown pants. Kiba's iron gray hooded jacket was on Tayuya and was the only thing keeping the baggy shirt from showing her tits. Kiba also had to get her a belt and she had to have the pant legs rolled up. Kiba looked stressed and ready to tear his hair out.

Tayuya saw this and continued to argue, "I'll wear what I fucking want! So shut the fuc-AH!" Tayuya screamed and pointed at the back door. Standing there was Ranki, Kinsay, and Draco. Everyone leaped out of their seats and got ready to fight.

Kinsay bowed, "Lord Naruto will be along shortly."

Kakashi nodded, "Everyone back down for now."

Kinsay thanked him and glanced at Tayuya, "I could hear your mouth from outside. Remember what I told you I'd use that mouth for if you didn't learn to be quiet?" Tayuya covered her mouth in fear and hid behind Kiba.

Kiba looked from a terrified Tayuya to a smirking Kinsay, "What have you done to her?" "When I meet her she tried to trap me in a genjutsu and kill me. But genjutsu doesn't work on me. I've been using genjutsu to punish her till she became terrified of me." Kinsay replied, "In fact she's so terrified of me that she obeys my every command. Tayuya come here like a good puppet."

Tayuya move towards him only to find herself blocked by Kiba, "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Kiba pulled out a kunai and rushed Kinsay at incredible speed. Before he reached Kinsay, Naruto appeared and grabbed his hands.

"Kiba! Control yourself!" Naruto said as he struggled to hold Kiba. Neji, Lee, Gai, and Ranki joined in to help Naruto but even together they barely held on.

Hana glanced at Kiba's face and was shocked, "His eyes are blood red! He's in the Raging Alpha mode."

Kinsay formed a hand sign, "Release!"

Suddenly the fear on Tayuya's face vanished, "What the fuck! What happened to me?"

Kinsay shook his head, "I had you under a genjutsu to insure you wouldn't attack me. To use it I have to make sexual threats. Miss Inuzuka will you please explain to the others about the Raging Alpha mode before I get torn limb from limb."

Hana nodded, "When an alpha's mate is threatened the alpha enters into an uncontrollable rage. Only an extreme shock to his mental system can bring him out of it. Either that or killing his target."

Tayuya's widened, "Mate? Me? You must out of your fucking mind! We hate each other!"

Kyubi stared at her, "Do you really? Think about it; he took you in, gave you food, gave you clothes, he goes where ever you want, and his gave you his bed for kami's sake! Even if he was a nice sweet guy, which he's not most of the time, everyone has their limits yet he tolerates you. He either likes you or is out of his ever loving mind."

Hana put a hand on Tayuya's shoulder, "You see Tayuya we Inuzuka can't control who we fall for. We have a heightened sense of smell and when we smell a certain person we can't help but fall in love"

Hana smiled at Kyubi while Tayuya's jaw dropped, "Love? You got it all wrong! I mean we meet years ago and he wasn't in love with me then!"

"He was too young at the time. Only after we turn sixteen can it happen. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel for him." Tayuya tried to look Hana in the eyes and say it but she found herself unable to.

"Hey ladies! I know you two are bonding and but how about helping!" Neji shouted as kiba got loose. Before he could lunge for Kinsay, Kiba found himself wrapped in sand from the neck down and forced to lie on his back on the floor.

Garra's face was blank but the sweat falling down his face showed the amount of strain it took to hold Kiba, "Miss Hana please fix your brother." Garra said calmly as Kiba began to bite the sand.

Hana began to think. The glanced at Tayuya and smiled, "I got a plan." Hana walked over to Tayuya and whispered quietly in her ear. The look on Tayuya's face went from shocked to pissed off to thoughtful and finally to embarrassed. Tayayu walked over to Kiba and kneeled next to him. She leaned over him and kissed Kiba roughly but with a passion. For a split second, Kiba remained the same but as the kissed continued Kiba's eyes widened and returned to their natural color. When he realized what was happening his body froze. Garra, sensing that Kiba was himself, released Kiba. When Tayuya gentle pulled away, leaving their lips barely apart, the two remained completely still in the stunned silence of the room.

Suddenly Kiba pushed Tayuya away and stood up, "Don't ever do that again! Who the hell do you think you are!"

Tayuya, along with everyone else in the room including Ranki, Kinsay, and Draco, stared at Kiba in shock, "I thought you liked me."

Kiba snickered, "Me? Like you? That's very funny Tayuya. Why would like you? You took Sasuke, next you almost killed Shikamaru, and finally you tried to kill Naruto. Why do I love you?"

Tayuya stared at him, "You love me?"

Kiba turned away from her and began to leave.

"Wait!" Tayuya shouted. Kiba stopped but didn't turn back, "I won't say sorry for taking Sasuke or for almost killing the pineapple haired guy. Those two incidents were part of my mission. Just like if you do a kidnapping mission and kill the enemies that are after you. It was my job. The snake fucker gave me to Kinsay to insure Naruto was killed. Do you know what that snake fucker does if you fail a mission? I was just fulfilling my job. But I want you to know that I love being in this village with you and your friends. I've been happier here in Konoha these past two weeks than all my years in the sound village. Kiba you are the first guy that ever seemed to like me for me. I don't know what I feel for you yet but I'd like to find out. Please?" tears fell from her eyes as she looked at the floor. Kiba turned to her and sighed. He walked to her and gripped her chin.

He forced her to look at him, "You are a fucking bitch." Tayuya closed her eyes. "But you can be my bitch I guess." Tayuya opened her eyes and stared at his smiling face. Tayuya wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He pulled her close and returned the kiss. The kiss was beginning to heat up when a cry of pain filled the room. Everyone turned to see Tsunade beating the crap out of Jiriaya who had been taking notes for one of his books. Naruto chuckled and introduced everyone to Kinsay, Ranki, and Draco. Naruto then began explaining everything that he had been told.

-An hour later-

"…and so I've been training to use the abilities Zerusu, Jiantsu, and Doragonsukin for the past two weeks.

Anko laughed, "So you can gain other clans powers? Orochimaru would have loved to get his hands on y-hold on a sec! Who hired you Kinsay?"

Kinsay shrugged, "I didn't catch his name." Tayuya interrupted, "I see what you're getting at Anko and yes, Orochimaru still lives."

Naruto and Sasuke both leaped up and as one spoke, "Where's he at!" The two looked at each other and nodded.

Kakashi stood up, "I can't send just you two into the sound village alone."

"They won't be alone. Kankuro and I are going too." Garra said.

Kakashi nodded, "Ok then Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Kyubi, Choji, Shino, Jugo, Suigetsu, and Lee will join you for a team of 13."

Naruto shook his head, "No, a team of 16. Kinsay, Ranki, and Draco are coming too."

Kakashi looked at the shinobi who were going to invade the sound, "This will be an SS ranked mission. You have two weeks to mission start. Naruto will lead the mission. Dismissed!

To be continued…

Translations

Souruhiro: Soul Hero

Zerusu: Seers

Jaintsu: Giants

Doragonsukin: Dragon Skin

Buraddodira: Blood Dealers

Final words for chapter two

The Rose Demon: Thanks to those that reviewed.

TRD: Thank you Shadowofdestruction for being my first reviewer.

TRD: I'm also a Narusaku fan, dbzgtfan2004.

TDR: I know I spelt Gaara wrong, 9-tailed reaper. My little brother Michael spelt it Garra and Garra was his favorite character so I spell it G-A-R-R-A in his memory. Thanks for going through it and looking for mistakes though.

TDR: Well I'm off to bed. I know this chapter was more Garra x Ino than Naruto x Sakura but in chapter three there will have a lemon for Narusaku fans.

Naruto: What's a lemon?

Garra: A fruit.

TRD: If so then Garra had a real juice lemon today. ;)

Garra: Don't make me kill you.

TRD: You can't because I control you and I can make bad things happen to you both.

Naruto & Garra: we can handle anything.

TRD: Ok then look behind this door. (Points to a steel door)

Naruto & Garra: Ok. (The two peek inside and begin to scream)

Naruto: My eyes! My beautiful blue eyes! (Falls to the floor and begins to twitch.)

Garra: The image must die! (Hides inside his sand ball where sobs can be heard.)

TRD: I Win. (The door opens and out comes Orochimaru and Kabuto naked.)

Kabuto: Is that Naruto?

Orochimaru: Who cares? I'm ready to continue were we left off. (He smacks Kabuto's ass.)

Kabuto: Please remember to use the lube. (The two walk back through the door)

TDR: Did not need to see that. I'll see you guys in chapter three. I need to go bleach my brain now.


	3. note

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated any of my three stories yet. My laptop got smashed beyond repair in a car accident. I'm alright though and thank god I was smart enough to save everything on my I-pod. The only problem is that the chapter three of Shadomum, chapter two of Konoha's zombieland (KZ), and chapter three of Naruto and the clash of the clans (NCC) had not been saved yet and were lost. I've been working on them again on my library's computer but they only let you on for an hour per day and are closed Sundays and Fridays. Combined that with the fact that I've started independent study and it you get very little computer time. So until I get a new laptop (need a job first) it'll be awhile until I can update. Please forgive me and keep an eye out for when I do update one of these stories. Shadomum is the most likely one (I have most of this one written in my notebooks but every time I start typing it I start changing it! UGH!), followed by KZ (I'm not sure what I'm doing with it yet.), and finally NCC (NO idea where it's headed.). Thank you for your support.


End file.
